


Как храмы каменные, неизменно

by hirasava



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-SPECTRE
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: Кью влюблен уже два года шесть месяцев и двенадцать дней, когда Джеймс Бонд уходит, оставляя его с разбитым сердцем и кровоточащей раной на голове на тёмном и шумном лондонском мосту.





	Как храмы каменные, неизменно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [as permanent as stone cathedrals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048577) by [pdameron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdameron/pseuds/pdameron). 



> Название работы — строчка из песни Not A Love Story  
> http://kerrigan-lowdermilk.com/songs/not-a-love-story

Кью влюблен уже два года шесть месяцев и двенадцать дней, когда Джеймс Бонд уходит, оставляя его с разбитым сердцем и кровоточащей раной на голове на темном и шумном лондонском мосту.

Спустя две недели он все еще влюблен, и ему по-прежнему больно, когда Бонд возвращается и безжалостно разносит внезапную надежду Кью в пыль, и становится ясно, что его больше интересует новый «Астон Мартин», чем то, как сильно Кью по нему скучал и насколько волновался.

Машина, конечно же, готова: Кью нуждался в чем-то, что отвлекло бы его от этой боли в груди, и, по-видимому, у его практикантов во время фиаско со Спектром не нашлось более полезного занятия, чем возиться с проектами, которые они еще не закончили.

Ему не стоит отдавать машину Бонду — он это знает, и Бонд это знает, но одаривает Кью той самой короткой улыбкой и говорит, что она нужна ему, и его глаза такие голубые, и Бонд через столько прошел, разве он не заслуживает ее?

Бонд всегда обводил его вокруг пальца и отлично понимает это. Он знает, даже не открыв рта — и прежде, чем он войдет в технический отдел — Кью даст ему желаемое.

«Потому что именно так всегда и происходит», — горько думает Кью. Бонд берет, берет и берет, пока у Кью не остается ничего, что можно было бы отдать.

***

Кью влюбляется — он точно уверен — в понедельник утром спустя два месяца после Скайфолла, смерти и похорон М, и того момента, как Мэллори принимает руководство, а Бонд наконец-то возвращается. С той ночи он видел Бонда всего несколько раз: на похоронах; после мельком, когда тот пришел к Кью в отдел, чтобы поблагодарить за помощь; и затем, мимоходом, когда направлялся в кабинет Мэллори, а Кью из него выходил.

После их первой встречи Кью решает, что воспринял Бонда так же, как все: угрюмым и печальным человеком, при желании обаятельным, но в основном одиноким.

Тот факт, что это обаяние не направлено на Кью, не означает, будто сам он не был тронут красавцем-агентом с удивительно голубыми глазами.

Несмотря на свое первое пренебрежительное впечатление о способностях Бонда, Кью обнаружил, что тот ему нравится. Он сообразителен, сух и проницателен, а после Скайфолла, когда Кью увидел Бонда возле горящих остатков его детства, увидел откровенное горе в его глазах, первое впечатление о Бонде крайне резко изменилось. Когда Таннер спросил, в порядке ли он, уязвимость резко исчезла за холодным фасадом, Бонд ответил: «Разве не как всегда?», и исчез в ночи.

У Кью болело сердце, когда он смотрел на Бонда: человек, которого он почти не знает, прячет свою боль, и в угоду видимости отмахивается от нее.

Дело в том, что Бонд — нечто большее, чем просто бабник и наемный убийца, и Кью очень стыдно за предположения, которые он сделал при их первой встрече.

Поэтому, когда Бонд входит в отдел Кью (они переехали в новое здание, но Кью, в основном, сохранил прежний стиль), он искренне рад его видеть и коротко, но приветливо улыбается, когда заканчивает подписывать последний из присланных М документов.

— 007, что я могу для вас сделать?

Бонд пожимает плечами:

— Я еще не выпущен на службу. М послал меня на испытание оружия.

От этой новости Кью взволнованно улыбается:

— Отлично! — и направляется к лестнице, ведущей на нижние этажи отдела научно-исследовательских и опытно-конструкторских разработок. Бонд следует за ним по пятам. — Мы работаем над кое-какими новыми прототипами, и было бы неплохо иметь агента, который действительно знает, для чего они, чтобы дать конструктивный совет и отзыв, — он делает паузу и почти застенчиво поворачивается к Бонду, пока они спускаются на нижние этажи отдела. — Я не говорю, будто другие полевые агенты неумелые, я имею в виду... хочу сказать, у вас больше опыта...

Бонд лишь ухмыляется в ответ, очевидно довольный тем, что Кью считает его квалифицированнее других агентов из программы «Два ноля» или полевых агентов. Бонд начинает задавать вопрос и тут же прерывается. Кью отворачивается от зажигалки/гранаты на столе, смотрит на Бонда, гадая, что его отвлекло и... О.

Бонд замечает на полке прислоненный к стене руль от «Астон Мартина».

— Ах, это. Простите, у меня еще не выдалась минутка на реконструкцию. Видите ли, учитывая, сколько лет машине, потребуется какое-то время, и... — он замолкает, когда видит, как Бонд поворачивается к нему, широко открыв глаза от удивления.

— Вы собираетесь ее восстанавливать? — неуверенно спрашивает Бонд.

Кью чувствует, как краснеет.

— Ну, да... Знаете, мне нравятся автомобили, я инженер, и все такое. Мне доставит удовольствие этот проект, когда я смогу выкроить для него время.

Он не говорит, что взгляд Бонда тогда в Скайфолле, когда тот смотрел на дом, машину и тело М, которое уносили, преследовал его несколько недель. Он не говорит, что, возможно, все еще слишком человечен для работы в шпионаже, поскольку все, что он хочет — вернуть Бонду потерянное. Он не может воскресить М, не может восстановить Скайфолл, но он собрал свою первую машину, когда ему было шестнадцать. Это он в состоянии сделать для Бонда.

Бонд подходит и берет руль, почти благоговейно глядя на него. Оглядываясь на Кью, он сияет и смеется — беспечно и радостно.

Кью никогда не видел, чтобы он по-настоящему улыбался, что уж говорить о смехе, и именно в этот момент Кью думает: «Ох».

_О нет._

Он в беде.

***

Кью влюблен уже год, три месяца и четыре дня, когда его впервые похищают.

Не самый приятный опыт.

«Это даже не моя вина», — думает он про себя, когда оказывается привязанным к стулу в темном подвале. Он всегда был осторожен, постоянно держал при себе электрошокер и перцовый баллончик, когда ездил в метро, и, конечно, однажды ночью он решает, что слишком устал, чтобы трястись в метро и использует машину для руководителей отделов МИ-6. Тогда его и похищают.

Так что это МИ-6 виновато, раз не проверяет как следует своих водителей.

Кью даже в усталом состоянии требуется две минуты, чтобы понять — едут они в совершенно другом направлении, а потом еще меньше времени, чтобы определить: на переднем сидении кто-то сидит, и это явно ненормально. Так что когда машина тормозит на светофоре, Кью пользуется возможностью, но делает всего десять шагов, прежде чем сильные руки хватают его и практически несут обратно в машину. Ему удается достать свой баллончик и прыснуть нападающему прямо в лицо, но злых и болезненных криков недостаточно, чтобы прохожие сообразили: Кью нуждается в помощи, и «Помогите!» не останавливает похитителей от того, чтобы бросить Кью в машину — на этот раз в багажник.

Ему точно еще припомнят этот трюк, понимает он, но мстительно думает: оно того стоило.

Кью, разумеется, был готов к подобной ситуации, поэтому приподнимается, снимает очки и выталкивает один из винтиков до щелчка. Теперь отслеживающее устройство активировано, и, если удача будет ему благоволить, кто-то в его отделе услышит весьма громкую сирену, которую он установил в своем кабинете.

Он знает, что ему стоило бы следить за поворотами машины и прислушаться к разным звукам, но перед тем, как засунуть в багажник, его сильно ударили по голове, поэтому перед глазами все плывет, даже когда он снова надевает очки.

Машина останавливается, багажник открывается, и у Кью есть достаточно времени, чтобы насладиться очень красными и опухшими глазами своего похитителя, прежде чем его бьют ботинком по голове, и все вокруг становится черным.

Всё это и привело Кью к стулу, подвалу, а также ко множеству синяков и порезов, которыми он обзавелся, поскольку отказался дать этим людям (пятеро из них, по-видимому, сейчас уже успели добраться до своего тайного убежища) доступ к серверам МИ-6. Он действительно не знает, чего они хотят, поскольку не слушал, когда лидер — отмеченный им перцовым баллончиком — вещал о своем грандиозном плане, но суть уловил и ничего не собирался им говорить.

По его лицу течет кровь, наверное, потому что «Проперцованный» носит кольца, и Кью ощущает порезы на брови. Как ни странно, лишь когда Прихвостень № 3 вытаскивает нож и наносит ему удар в бедро, понимание серьезности ситуации обрушивается на Кью.

Он может умереть здесь, в руках у каких-то никчемных преступников, о которых и слыхом не слыхивал. «Это не скучнее аневризмы в голове», — думает он, но все равно не такая уж героическая смерть.

Ну, по крайней мере, тут нет крокодилов. Он читал пару отчетов прежних миссий Бонда и знает — крокодилы не такая уж невозможная вещь.

О.

_Бонд._

Он больше никогда его не увидит. При этой мысли Кью ощущает ком в горле, поэтому пытается отогнать ее. К счастью, Прихвостень № 3 снова пырнул его (на этот раз в другую ногу), и это в достаточной мере отвлекает от внезапной печали.

Кью пытается не кричать от боли и размышляет о собственной смертности, когда раздается громкий взрыв, и следом крики.

Значит, преступников больше пяти.

Комната погружается во тьму, и все, что он может услышать — глухой звук выстрелов через глушитель и удары кулаков по плоти. Ему хватает ума закричать, что главарь — ближайший к нему, но в остальном он понятия не имеет, что происходит.

Когда включается свет, на полу пять мертвых тел, а у «Проперцованного» прострелены колени, поэтому он воет в агонии. Кью странно гордится тем, что обладает более высоким болевым порогом и оказался выносливее преступника.

Кто-то бьет мужика по голове, и крик прекращается, когда тот теряет сознание. Кью поднимает голову. Его подмогой оказывается никто иной, как сам Джеймс Бонд, излучающий смертоносность.

Бонд опускается на колени, чтобы развязать веревку, связывающую лодыжки Кью, затем переходит к его запястьям, и Кью настолько удивлен, что пропускает вопросы, которые тот ему задает.

— Вы разве не в Барселоне?

Бонд выразительно смотрит на него:

— Определенно, нет, — говорит он, а потом перед носом у Кью появляется рука. — Сколько пальцев я показываю?

Когда Кью говорит, что шесть, он усмехается и поворачивается к главарю, чтобы еще раз его ударить. Когда он снова смотрит на Кью, выражение лица у него настолько суровое, что у Кью внутри все сжимается.

— Простите, я правда был очень осторожен.

Какое-то мгновение Бонд кажется растерян, но потом понимает о чем он говорит.

— Кью, я не сержусь на тебя, — говорит Бонд, словно это — самая очевидная вещь в мире, и, возможно так и есть, если у вас нет сотрясения. Бонд подходит и берет его на руки как невесту, помня о ранах и ссадинах на бедре.

— О, мистер Бонд, — мечтательно выдыхает Кью, ради равновесия обнимая Бонда за шею, ведь он олицетворяет одну из многих женщин агента 007. — По крайней мере, купите мне сначала выпить! Я не такая!

Кью говорит это, потому что ему смешно и, возможно, он страдает от потери крови, но кроме того, он все еще напуган и надеется, что шутка отвлечет его от весьма сильной дрожи, пока он крепко цепляется за волосы Бонда.

Бонд одаривает его странным взглядом, который до этого Кью никогда не видел. Взгляд удивленный, затем обеспокоенный, а после веселый и раздраженный одновременно, и еще какой-то, но Кью не может определить, какой. Наконец он смотрит на него с такой душераздирающей нежностью, что у Кью теплеет в груди. Бонд поднимает его повыше, крепче обхватив за спину.

— Ты в порядке, я с тобой.

А Кью с ним. И был задолго до этого дня. И еще долго будет после.

***

Кью определенно не влюблен, когда Бонд возвращается в МИ-6 — самодовольный, уверенный, посланник всего мира, будто не он отсутствовал полгода.

«Я не влюблен», — говорит Кью Ив. «Не влюблен», — убеждает сам себя.

Бонд входит в отдел, и Кью пытается игнорировать то, как его сердце будто выскакивает из груди, а в горле застревает ком, когда Бонд наконец смотрит на него.

Он пытается игнорировать это, потому что больше не любит Бонда.

Не любит.

Когда они обмениваются любезностями, Кью знает, что, возможно, он не настолько приветлив, как должен быть, и его профессионализм граничит с грубостью, но, по совести говоря, он все еще весьма недоволен Бондом и самим собой за то, что позволил так легко манипулировать своими чувствами. Он не смотрит на него, вместо этого долго и слепо пялится в экран ноутбука, делая вид, будто что-то там читает, поскольку не уверен, готов ли снова упасть в омут этих ледяных голубых глаз. Потому что, если честно, он не знает, что обнаружит в них. Краем глаза он замечает, каким напряженным стал Бонд, враз растеряв свою уверенность теперь, когда Кью не бросается к нему с распростертыми объятиями. Хорошо. Поделом ему, пусть не думает, что может прискакать обратно и вести себя так, будто ничего не изменилось.

— Итак, что произошло — вам стало скучно в отпуске? — бездумно спрашивает он, больше сосредотачиваясь на том, чтобы быть отстраненным и равнодушным, чем на контроле слов, вылетающих из его рта.

Бонд долго колеблется, прежде чем ответить.

— Больше похоже на то, что отпуску стало скучно со мной, — в итоге отвечает он, самодовольно усмехаясь. Кью всегда ненавидел этот смешок.

Наконец, он смотрит на него, _по-настоящему_ смотрит. Бонд выглядит почти так же: все такой же красивый, мужественный, сильный и несокрушимый. Но в глазах появилась неведомая доселе тоска, а плечи подняты не так горделиво.

Бонд откашливается, оглядываясь на двери.

— Что ж, Кью, у вас тут полно работы. Не стану злоупотреблять вашим гостеприимством, — он развернулся, чтобы уйти, но едва успевает сделать два шага, как Кью протягивает руку и хватает его за запястье.

— Бонд, я... — он медлит, потому что подобное действительно нетипично для них — все эти эмоциональные разговоры. Но правда в том, что Кью влюблен три года, два месяца и двенадцать дней, и не хочет, чтобы Бонд чувствовал себя одиноким, даже если сам он только это и переживал из-за него. — Мне действительно жаль. Нам всем жаль. Если кто и заслуживает счастья, так это вы.

От этих слов в Бонде что-то меняется, и, когда он улыбается Кью, тоска все еще видна в глазах, и он тих, но улыбка доходит и до глаз, и это — самое главное.

— Я тоже скучал по тебе, Кью, — единственное, что говорит он в ответ и выходит из отдела.

— Я никогда не говорил, будто скучал по вам! — кричит в ответ Кью, но Бонд просто машет рукой, когда двери позади него закрываются.

Ну что ж.

Когда дело касается Джеймса Бонда, Кью полагает, что раскрыл свои карты давным-давно.

***

Кью влюблен уже два года, одиннадцать месяцев и два дня, когда его похищают во второй раз.

И снова это не его вина.

А Бонда, потому что так уж вышло.

Это вина отдела кадров, поскольку на этот раз преступник — один из нанятых для него стажеров. Он что-то подсыпал ему в чай во время затянувшейся смены, а потом сказал всем, что очень быстро доставит квартирмейстера домой на такси, так что не волнуйтесь.

Кью не может использовать свой баллончик или шокер, отчего, честно говоря, ему немного горько.

Человек перед ним зовет себя Хиксом, и даже если бы Кью не вспомнил это имя из файлов Спектра, то все равно испугался, ведь он — настоящий гигант под два метра ростом и выглядит как долбанный культурист.

Кью действительно фыркает, когда Хикс говорит, что ему нужно. Ведь даже если Джеймс Бонд уже далеко и исчез навсегда, все равно он является источником его проблем.

Хикс думает, что «Умная кровь» все еще работает, и у Кью есть файлы, поэтому хочет снова ее активировать, чтобы найти Бонда и «закончить какие-то незавершенные дела».

Кью говорит, что, согласно прямому приказу, все файлы удалены, и он не из тех, кто склонен к неподчинению (что, откровенно говоря неправда, потому все файлы «Умной крови» могут или не могут все еще быть активными на рабочем столе в кабинете Кью, и могут, или не могут быть запрограммированы на отправку очень громкой тревоги, если показатели крови или уровень сердечного ритма Бонда достигнут точки, угрожающей жизни).

Он остается один после первого раунда допросов. Вместо пыток его просто... оставили в покое. Кью не имеет ни малейшего представления, сколько сидит там со связанными за спиной руками и привязанными к ножкам стула лодыжками, но знает, что его организм обезвожен, а голова кружится.

Ничего из этого не имеет значения, потому что Кью, спустя некоторое время, показавшееся годами, сумел освободить руки от веревки главным образом потому, что растер запястье до крови, и это ужасно облегчило освобождение от теперь уже скользкой веревки. Когда он видит свои руки, его тянет блевануть, но, несмотря на кошмарную боль, ему удается развязать связанные лодыжки и рвануть к двери.

Кью хватает стул и пропитанную кровью веревку, потому что это единственное доступное «оружие» в темном подвале (почему всегда подвал?), и когда двое лакеев Хикса возвращаются, Кью удается полностью вывести их из строя — одного ударив стулом, а другого придушив веревкой. Когда последний падает, Кью вдруг замечает, это — его бывший стажер, и как следует пинает бессознательное тело, потому что нахрен его. Он поднимается по лестнице и почти оказывается у двери, когда Хикс — а это должен быть Хикс, ведь его руки по размеру как голова Кью — тащат его обратно и забрасывают на плечо, словно он ничего не весит, а потом возвращают в его тюрьму. Кью пинается, кричит и цепляется за стены, пытаясь выбраться из захвата этого амбала, но Хикс лишь смеется, называет его скандалистом и бросает на пол. А потом запирает не просто в подвале, а в шкафу в подвале.

Кью лениво задумывается, гордился ли бы им Бонд за эту смелую попытку побега. Он решает, что вряд ли, зато Ив — точно гордилась бы.

Когда Хикс соизволил выпустить его из шкафа, Кью едва сдерживает крик, потому что его раненные запястья снова связывают. Позже, оглядываясь назад, он понимает, что лучше получить ножевое ранение в бедро, чем быть поджаренным электрическим током.

Кью кажется, будто он в плену уже дней шесть, а может и больше, когда Хикс складывает два и два. Здоровяк вступает с ним в диалог, словно спокойный подход увеличит его шансы добиться от Кью желаемого.

Ответная реакция Кью, как тот позже понимает, убийственна.

— Ох, да ладно, — его голос охрип, но не дрожит, потому что, черт возьми, он квартирмейстер МИ-6, и не позволит себя запугать. — Даже будь у меня «Умная кровь», и уступи я вашим смехотворным требованиям, это не принесло бы вам пользы. Бонд умный, умнее, чем вы когда-либо предполагали, и всегда будет на шаг впереди. Он лучше вас, и вы это знаете, поэтому я понадобился вам, ведь вы никогда без всяких грязных приемов не победите его в этой игре. Бонд в лучшем случае упрямый, безрассудный и вообще засранец, но он преданный и компетентый, и никогда не...

Кью затихает, когда понимает, что Хикс, сидящий напротив, смеется над ним.

— Как я раньше не заметил? Ты влюблен в него. Не будь это так жалко, могло бы показаться своего рода милым.

У Кью заледенела кровь от мысли, настолько он прозаичен, раз этот неандерталец читает его как открытую книгу. Он гадает, как Хикс может использовать это против него, но затем понимает: это не имеет значения.

— Тогда вот вам еще одна причина оставить свои попытки добиться от меня чего-то.

Хикс лишь качает головой и все еще посмеивается, а затем встает, чтобы уйти — аудиенция явно окончена.

— Не-а. Просто этот факт добавит потехи, когда ты сдашься.

Когда Кью в пятый раз пытают током (горло надрывается от криков, и он еще долго конвульсивно дергается, даже после того, как его мучители уходят), он принимает свою судьбу. И понимает, что на этот раз смирение дается ему легче. Ничто, ни на небесах, ни на земле, не может заставить его предать Бонда, и он станет сопротивляться, пока Хикс не сдастся и просто не пристрелит его.

Через два часа после этого озарения его спасают.

Спасает не Бонд, и Кью чувствует себя идиотом, надеясь, что это все же окажется он, однако, сей факт не уменьшает облегчения, испытываемого им, когда видит он в дверях не агента программы «Два Ноля», а Ив — прекрасную и великолепную Ив, которая смотрит на него так, будто у нее сейчас разобьется сердце. Она подходит к нему, обхватывает ладонями его лицо и говорит: «Ох, дорогой», и Кью разваливается на части, повисая на ней, когда она развязывает ему запястья, и тихонько плачет, утыкаясь ей в плечо, пока она какой-то миг обнимает его.

Доктор сообщает, что, вероятно, из-за его попыток выбраться, у него навсегда останутся от веревки шрамы на запястьях. Манипенни называет эти шрамы боевыми, говорит, что он храбрец, зовет Жаном Вальжаном и смеется, когда Кью отвечает, что она совсем его не знает, раз думает, будто может бросаться именами из мюзиклов и ожидать, что он поймет, о чем речь.

Таннер при встрече обнимает Кью, и это действительно довольно мило.

Кажется, Мэллори тоже хочет его обнять, и это по-настоящему тревожит.

***

(Позже, намного позже, Кью закатает рукава, работая над проектом, и Бонд замолчит посредине фразы. Он спросит: кто, откуда и как, а также почему Кью ничего не сказал? И Кью не будет иметь ни малейшего понятия, что ответить, кроме правды — он получил эти шрамы при попытке побега, и разве это важно?

Позже в тот же день Ив поинтересуется причиной только что отшумевшей двухчасовой разборки 007 с М на тему глупости, безответственности и защиты ценных сотрудников.

Бонд вернется спустя некоторое время, выглядя уже не таким злым, и Кью попытается его успокоить. Он скажет: «Вас все равно не было, когда это случилось, да и не важно все это, я бы в любом случае не выдал им ваше местоположение». И именно это станет его ошибкой.

Бонд посмотрит так, будто Кью ударил его в живот, вырвал сердце и растоптал его ногами, и самым мягким тоном, какой вообще когда-либо слышал у него Кью, спросит: «Это из-за меня?»

Кью скажет: «Нет, я сам виноват, ведь я такой преданный и храбрый», затем рассмеется, и Бонд молча уйдет, чтобы потом разнести все вдребезги на опытном полигоне отдела исследований и разработок.

Хикс сбежал еще во время спасательной операции, но Бонд исчезнет на две недели, а потом вернется с видом человека, у которого с плеч сняли тяжкий груз.

Кью постарается не придавать этому слишком большое значение).

***

Кью влюблен уже три года, четыре месяца и пять дней, когда он по-настоящему и полностью все проебывает.

«Все дело в Бонде», — подумает он позднее, когда останется один в своей квартире с кошками и бутылкой вина, ведь, так или иначе, тому всегда удается вывести Кью из равновесия и устроить далекие от приятных сюрпризы.

Когда Бонд приходит и загоняет его в угол отдела исследований и разработок, в четверг в 2:15 утра, Кью к подобному не готов. Последние несколько месяцев, прошедшие с момента возвращения Бонда, он выстраивал стены и создавал барьеры, чтобы защитить себя от неизбежной боли разбитого сердца, которая обрушится на него, когда Бонд в очередной раз решит оставить его — оставить их — из-за какой-нибудь женщины. По сути, он не избегал Бонда, но Р говорила, что хочет обучить пару сотрудников отдела вести боевые операции, и, разумеется, Бонд предпочтет, чтобы именно Р курировала его миссии, учитывая, насколько красивая и пылкая она женщина. В конце концов, эти две черты — самые любимые в Бондовском типаже.

Он также, предположительно, все еще злился на то, как Бонд обращался с ним во время разгрома Спектра, вернее из-за того, как он позволил Бонду с ним обращаться.

Поэтому, когда Бонд зажимает его в углу отдела исследований и разработок, в четверг в 2:15 утра, и обвиняет в том, что он прячется от него, первая реакция Кью — раздражение.

— Очевидно, недостаточно хорошо, — саркастично бросает он в ответ, пытаясь сосредоточиться на частях двигателя, разложенных на его столе, а не на том, что сейчас Бонд находится ближе, чем в последнее — очень долгое — время, и выглядит крайне уставшим, и он вообще высыпается?

Бонд игнорирует его, продолжая напирать.

— У меня такое чувство, будто вы злитесь на меня, Кью, но я не могу понять, что такого успел натворить за последние несколько месяцев, чтобы вызвать такие чувства.

Он формулирует это, словно вопрос, на который он точно знает ответ.

— Возможно, вам следует углубиться в прошлое, — отвечает Кью, устав от всех игр, в которые играет Бонд. И тут же сожалеет об этом, потому что рука Бонда, вертящая запасной гаечный ключ на столе Кью, замирает.

— Так вот в чем дело? В моем отъезде с Мадлен? А как же ваши слова о том, что я заслуживаю счастливый конец? — недоверчиво спрашивает Бонд, словно поверить не может, что его квартирмейстер может быть настолько мелочным.

— Нет, дело не в этом, я бы никогда не рассердился на вас из-за попыток...

— Значит, все-таки что-то есть, — прерывает его Бонд.

— Конечно, черт возьми, есть, — Кью слишком устал, слишком взволнован настойчивостью Бонда, чтобы продолжать притворяться. — Ты использовал меня!

Бонд отшатывается, будто его ударили.

— Не понял?

«Проблема при закупоривании чувств, — думает Кью, — в том, что когда в конечном счете пробка выскакивает, все сразу хлещет наружу, и часто это крайне взрывоопасно».

— Ты использовал меня. Знал, всегда знал и пользовался преимуществом...

— Каким преимуществом? Твоего доверия? Нашей дружбы?

Кью не понимает, обижен Бонд или оскорблен, но в данный момент ему плевать. Он принимается сердито мерить шагами комнату, даже не глядя на Бонда.

— Ты прекрасно понимал, что я готов сделать для тебя, и что чувствую к тебе, и манипулировал мной, будто я был одной из твоих целей! И, что еще хуже, я позволил это! Одна улыбка — и я бы свернул горы, неважно, эксплуатируешь ли ты мою... мою... — он прерывается и взволнованно проводит пальцами по волосам. — Ты знал, что я... что, когда дело доходит до тебя, я всегда... что я...

Кью смотрит на Бонда, и слова застревают у него в горле. Какой бы гнев не слышал он до этого в голосе Бонда, на лице у того нет ни следа злости. Лишь что-то напоминающее абсолютный шок.

Черт.

_Черт, черт, черт._

— Ты... ты не знал, — это не вопрос. Все на лице Бонда. — Что ж, это кошмар.

Кью замирает на три секунды, а потом возвращается к своему столу и начинает не глядя забрасывать в сумку свои вещи. Внезапно ему становится необходимо уйти отсюда так быстро, насколько позволяют человеческие возможности, а потом, возможно, вообще переехать в Перу.

Бонд осторожно берет его за руку, останавливая эти хаотичные движения.

— Кью, посмотри на меня, — говорит он так тихо, словно Кью — дикое животное, которое он боится спугнуть. Кью не смотрит на него, не может смотреть, но потом слегка поворачивается, давая понять, что слушает. — О чем я предположительно знал?

Кью глубоко вздыхает, уставившись на их сомкнутые руки, зависшие над сумкой.

— Что я любил тебя.

Он слышит, как резко вдыхает Бонд, и может сказать, насколько тот удивлен, учитывая, как ужесточилась хватка на его руке. Между ними повисает долгий и ужасный момент.

— Любил?

Молчание.

— Кью, _любил_?

И в этот момент Кью обнаруживает, что, несмотря на все пережитое — все приключения и опасности, с которыми он столкнулся — он не настолько смел, как думал. А значит, остается всего один вариант.

Он сбегает.

***

Кью влюблен три года, четыре месяца и неделю, и не возвращается на работу два дня.

На самом деле он не прячется, и не пытается избежать встречи с Бондом, ведь по возвращении домой после той плохо спланированной исповеди у дверей его встречает только кот, и с тех пор он два дня бегает по врачам и аптекам, потому что Мята ни разу в жизни не пыталась избежать его рук и не пряталась при виде хозяина.

И теперь он взял Мяту на руки и свернулся в клубок с ней на диване. Ему по-прежнему больно видеть свою бело-полосатую кошечку такой заторможенной, но ветеринар заверил, что она поправится. Арахис же в последние несколько дней занял позицию на спинке дивана позади шеи Кью, и мог сколько угодно тыкаться носом в свою сестру и их хозяина. Когда он сделал так впервые, Кью даже заплакал, главным образом потому, что не спал с момента возвращения после своей стычки с Бондом и еще, он так волновался за свою малышку Мяту, которая была с ним задолго до того, как он стал Кью.

Теперь, по прошествии нескольких дней, у него было время отдохнуть (хотя Мята за двое суток почти не покидала его рук), и Кью решил, что настал момент заглянуть в сумку и немного поработать, пускай и на дому. Поэтому снимает Мяту с колен и нежно улыбается, когда Арахис устраивается рядом, обвившись вокруг сестры. Кью наклоняется, чтобы достать из сумки ноутбук.

Разумеется, как только он открывает сумку, немедленно сталкивается с насущной проблемой. Внутри оказываются различные шестеренки и инструменты — все, что он случайно бросил, когда отчаянно пытался собраться и сбежать от Бонда — но ноутбука там нет. Он был настолько взволнован, что забыл свой ноутбук, своего малыша, в отделе. Кью звонит Ив и просит ее при первой же возможности привезти ему ноутбук, и, может, какой-нибудь еды, чтобы они смогли пообедать. Она отвечает таким тоном, словно он обрек ее на тяжелое испытание, и через десять секунд на нее рухнет крыша, а потом сообщает о скуке на работе, потому что его нет, а значит, ей не с кем посплетничать в перерывах.

Поэтому, когда через несколько часов в дверь стучат, и Арахис летит рыжей стрелой, чтобы поприветствовать Ив, он не удосуживается встать и открыть двери, просто крикнув, что разблокировал дверь и можно входить. Он спрашивает, не принесла ли она чего-нибудь выпить, потому что он полностью ушел в кошачьи проблемы и у него не осталось времени залить собственные, и еще она не поверит, какую дурость он сотворил.

Он почти выпрыгивает из собственной кожи, когда слышит ответ, но совсем не от Ив.

— Знаешь, у меня было желание приехать и назвать тебя трусом, но похоже, когда дело касается тебя, не стоит делать поспешных выводов, — говорит Бонд, глядя на пять рецептов с назначениями для Мяты, которая сидит под раковиной.

Кью осторожно встает, чтобы не потревожить спящего кота. Бонд опирается о столешницу с таким видом, будто это в порядке вещей — заявиться к коллеге без приглашения. Кью наклоняется и берет Арахиса на руки, отрывая от проявлений любви к дорогим ботинкам Бонда. Он избегает смотреть ему в глаза.

— О, нет, я определенно трус. То, что Мята больна — просто совпадение.

Услышав кличку, Бонд удивленно поднимает брови.

— Мне всегда казалось, что твоих котов будут звать Нобель или Уиллард, или что-то в этом роде.

— Это девушка в приюте их так назвала. Они уже были взрослыми и привыкли к именам, поэтому я не стал их менять.

Бонд одобрительно угукает, и они погружаются в неловкое молчание. Они стоят, и Бонд просто... задумчиво смотрит на него. Кью хочет сказать какую-нибудь резкость или брякнуть ужасное клише о многозначительных паузах в фильмах, когда Бонд прерывает молчание.

— Знаешь, это многое объясняет. Например, почему Таннер все время пялится на меня, когда думает, будто я не вижу, — говорит Бонд, и Кью ощущает мощный прилив симпатии к начальнику штаба, который всегда опекал его больше, чем он позволял ему.

Бонд, конечно, сопровождает это маленькое разоблачение словами:

— Между прочим, у тебя железные нервы.

И Кью хочется его ударить.

— Думаю, мое поспешное отступление означает обратное.

И словно прорвалась плотина.

— Боже, не нужно... Ты такой... С людьми так не поступают, Кью. Ты не можешь сказать кому-то, что любишь — любил — его, а потом просто уйти, прежде чем человек сможет как-то отреагировать! Из всех эгоистичных, упрямых...

— Бонд, вы злитесь на меня? — недоверчиво спрашивает Кью.

— Нет, — вздыхает Бонд. — Я не злюсь, — он отводит взгляд от Кью, глядя на его руки. — Я просто... слишком поздно.

Сначала Кью не понимает, о чем тот говорит. Слишком поздно для чего? Слишком поздно говорить Кью не влюбляться в него? Слишком поздно отвергать его, не разбивая при этом сердца? Слишком поздно...

И тогда он вспоминает.

Он сказал _«любил тебя»_.

Он опускает кота на пол и подходит к Бонду, терпеливо ожидая, когда эти голубые глаза посмотрят на него. И тогда видит. Видит сожаление в глазах Бонда, видит боль. Слишком поздно. Он протягивает руку, чтобы взять его мозолистую, покрытую шрамами ладонь.

Может, всего раз Кью будет тем, кто сделает этот шаг, прыгнет очертя голову под движущийся поезд. Он улыбается Бонду — испуганному и неподвижному — и наполняется надеждой, которую никогда не смел ощущать.

— Джеймс Бонд, если ты считаешь, будто я не люблю тебя больше, думаешь, что я никогда не смогу тебя полюбить, значит, ты чертов идиот.

***

Джеймс Бонд влюблен два года, один месяц и два дня, когда впервые целует Кью, обнимая его за талию, и улыбается, когда их губы встречаются.

Это стоит каждой секунды ожидания.


End file.
